Pandora's Curse
by QStionableSanity
Summary: Some secrets are meant to be buried, some to never see the light again. Others are meant to be learnt, and when a secret plagues a person's thought, they tend to seal it in the box, until they could no longer put any. But then again, there is always someone who is curious to open a dangerous package that was once guarded.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Wednesday, June 29

A creak from the door halted the hush conversation inside the room. A small child entered the room.

"Konichiwa, Onii-san. Ran-nee-chan said you are looking for me?" a high pitched voice echoed throughout the room. He closed the door behind him and walked toward to the person seated at the end of the room. The child stood attempting to feign innocence while wearing his childish smile.

A raven haired boy sat in front of an office table. His pale fingers rest upon his jaw as his other appendices drummed on the table. His Armani suit is pressed and clean. He radiates an immense authority and cold tension that could freeze the African continent in mere seconds. Eyeing a seven year old child in front of him, his mismatched eyes scan and scrutinize the boy like a researcher studies his samples extensively. The child became anxious as he sensed the dense atmosphere.

"Let's drop the façade shall we?" The teenager replied in annoyance.

The child was taken aback. He let his eyes moved subtly to assess the room and the person in front of him. He took several deep breaths to calm his racing mind and he almost dropped the act of innocence.

"What do you mean?" The child is still hoping for that innocence that he was trying to portray.

The seated young man was amused. He grinned one sided then looked at the child, seeing him eye to eye as if to convey his message 'I know your secret'

"What do you want?" the child dropped his high-pitched voice and replaced them with adult-like tone.

 _The message was received. Of course,_ the younger boy thought, _He IS a genius._

The seven year old boy wears a pair of large round-framed eye glasses, a red bow tie around his neck, a blue suit and a pair of white shorts that reveals half of his thighs. He knows that acting like a child is futile.

 _He knows far too much, and he's a criminal to boot!_

Behind his composed face, his heart trumped violently under his skin and his blue eyes widen in realization that the teenager in front of him is beyond competent.

Artemis smirked, seeing the subtle twitch in the child's facial features. _I won, he is now under my mercy_ "As you well know, according to your personal data that I have gathered your name 'Conan Edogawa' does not exist. All of them are fabricated, poorly in my opinion. Even an amateur could see behind that ruse" He scoffed.

Conan rolled his eyes. _He's insufferable._ But his frustration is short-lived as he realizes the situation he is in. The teenager enjoys the sight as the boy loses his facial composure further. He leaned forward and rests his elbows on the table. He let his chin rest on the stippled fingers and he began to speak in his patronizing tone "As to oppose of what I wanted from you is simply, Information. Your mental faculties do not coincide with your physical appearance. Everything you have said is vital to that case and yet they are beyond the grasp of a typical child" _Like an adult stuffed inside a child's body. Or better yet you simply became younger in your physical age._

"Why would that make me suspicious to you? I'm just a really smart boy"

Artemis showed his vampire grin.

Conan furrowed his brows, _is he going to suck my blood?_ He bemused despite the interrogation.

"But your disposition and body language suggest otherwise." Artemis is now in lecture mode. He is about to discuss and quote his many Psychology book under his pseudonym Sir Neille D. Mencha when Butler cleared his throat in the background. Conan did not notice the mountain man until now, _He is good at being inconspicuous._ He wondered what type of trouble he got himself into this time.

Artemis halted his speech in a heartbeat and proceeded to business. "It is better to confess to us right now rather than I broadcast of what I know to your current resident family. Believe me, I know a great deal of information"

"Why do you need my confession if you already know?"

"Confirmation" He said simply. "And the information that you are privy to"

 _So that means he didn't know everything._ Conan became hopeful that his secret is still safe. "What information?"

Artemis leaned back casually. "How did you become 10 years younger? And how are you connected to this 'Black Organization'?"

Conan stiffened and his heart increased to 200 beats per minute. He felt his stomach lurched as he felt dread and anger in hearing that faction. _He knows. But how!?_ He did not expect these questions to be asked. _What does he know?_ he narrowed his eyes and formed fist with his hands. His jaw clenched before he answered "Why do you need such revolting knowledge?"

"It doesn't concern you" Artemis wanted this information badly. Unfortunately, this organization hid their existence so well that even with combined efforts of LEP techie and the child prodigy could not gather sufficient data about this mysterious faction, Even Butler with his wide range of underworld connection could only take so far.

They only discovered its existence during an incident. A group of human was suspected in possessing a fairy technology by buying it from a gnome convict in the black market. This piece of hardware is so obsolete that it doesn't possess self-destruct feature of any kind. The LEP tried to retrieve it but surprisingly they failed. They say that these Mud men 'do not exist'. They followed the lead given by the gnome after arresting and interrogating him. The gnome said that the mud men wears black coat and they call themselves 'Gin' and 'Vodka'. After getting the item, these Mud Men in black tried to assassinate him with a sniper bullet. The hat that covers his pointed ears stopped the bullet from penetrating his skull, but the blood poured from the pierced skin. This is enough for these Mud men to confirm that he is dead and fled the scene immediately. Besides, who would have thought that the fabric of the hat is a reinforced polymer that could cushion any subsonic moving projectile rather than made out of ordinary cotton. The LEP Retrieval team found him unconscious and brought him in the hospital before arresting him then asking him some questions.

Foaly is stumped because these Mud men doesn't have records on the surface, even with large databases of existing aliases doesn't match any faces that the gnome obligingly described. He even used supposedly deleted files and corrupted scriptures and even that could only give little information.

This is the second time that Foaly found himself helpless—first time is battling against that insufferable Mud Boy with a goddess name-so he asked a favor to a particular female elf to call their favorite Mud boy ask for help. If you wanted to catch a criminal, ask a resident expert.

When Foaly asked Artemis about these men, Artemis relayed it to Butler for information. Butler said that these names are known in certain underworld circles. They belong to group called Black Organization that uses alcohol brands as their code names and kills anybody who knows 'too much'. That is one of the reason why they retained their secrecy for a long period of time, and the info ends there. Foaly and Artemis hacked from the Interpol file to classified FBI, NCIS, CIA file. These may contain detailed information about related events but they lack specifics like 'what are they?' or 'Who are the members and what do they really do?' even 'What are their purpose?' Even their fairy with their fairy technology reveals the events.

Their system must have that of a closed one.

So Artemis and Butler found themselves interrogating a child that could be their only lead in obtaining vital information about that Organization and retrieve that hardware.

Conan narrowed his eyes in defiance and said nothing.

Seeing this, Artemis bargained with him "I know that transformation of yours is an accident. Let's make deal shall we?" He paused. Seeing that there will be no response coming from the boy, Artemis continued. "I'll make an antidote to counteract that transformation and revert yourself back to a teenager and in return, you tell us everything you know about that Organization"

Artemis calmly and patiently waited Conan's response.

Conan thought the pros and cons in revealing this information. It could also pose high risks to the people around him.

"No, I refuse to that offer" Conan turned to his heels to leave but Butler blocked the exit. He was right to not trust these people. _Especially a criminal_ …

"I thought you might say that. Very well, accept my offer or else I will not just broadcast your secret but also we will take you to scan your brain and retrieve the information against your will, _IF_ the truth serum fails to make you reveal them." Artemis leaned forward and smiled his best vampire grin "I await your answer, Shinichi Kudo"

Conan faced the teenager, _Blackmail_. He glared him as if he could make him disintegrate from looks alone. _Who are you really?_ He eyed him. After a few moments, he opened his mouth to give his response.

* * *

a/n: Please R&R


	2. Fowl Devious

Disclaimer: Dude and dudettes, this is a fanfic (obviously). For the purpose of entertainment (and pressure reliever from boredom—at least for me) not for money making purposes.

I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL SERIES (I wish)

 **Randomosity: Artemis lived until 15 years, then officially dead for 6 months until his soul occupied his clone. Was he 'resurrected' or 'reincarnated'?**

What do you think guys?

* * *

 **Chapter 1** :

Monday, May 13

A tint of orange in the sky illuminated the starry night. Dawn is breaking and the cloudless sky fades to a vast endless blue and orange of breaking dawn. The sun shines upon the 200 acre of land in the boundaries of Fowl Estate.

A ray of sun infiltrates the window through the slit formed by the velvet heavy curtains lights the room within.

Artemis rose with the sun and sat up. It is in his nature to be up before 5 in the morning, though he made a compromise, unfortunately. _Blast this puberty, impairs my biological clock._ He scoffed at himself.

 _I might as well wake up at noon._

He doesn't need the clock on his nightstand to know the time. He simply looked at the rays of the sun from the curtain slit and calculated the angle of the sun's ray, 6:34 he deduced.

He walked through his bedroom to the bathroom to do his morning routine. He took a shower, and dressed in his jet black Armani suit with matching ocean blue tie. He faced his full body reflection by his wardrobe and examined his outfit.

Before he could even contemplate, his bedroom door burst open admitting two children. The room's too noisy and too jumpy. He scowled. _Note to self, install eye scanner, pressure pads, and a gel pad. It seems they manage to decipher my 26-digit pass code and somehow hacked my thumbprint scan; they even pass through my voice recognition security box. Or rather Myles did._

He smirked at his little brother's talent and intellect. _He and I are too much alike. I fear he may commit the same mistakes as I have._ He shook his head dismissing the thought.

 _No matter, His nurturing environment is different from mine. Surely he'll become different from my-_

His thoughts were interrupted by two child-shaped rockets, tackling him. Artemis did his best to prevent from landing on his butt. With his athletic strength, or lack thereof, He fell on his back and pinned on the floor by two grinning Myles and Beckett. They eyed their older brother with excitement and anticipation.

"Breakfast is READY!" shrieked Beckett, jumping on his helpless brother. Artemis winced at the pain from his ears and on his stomach.

"Beckett simpleton" muttered Myles with a hint of amusement in his voice whilst sitting on Artemis's chest. Artemis furrowed his eyebrow as he recognized Myles's tone and eyes his brother's actions. The twins were scooped by Butler effort rescuing Artemis from being flattened mercilessly by two small children, even smaller than Holly.

"Thank you, old friend" he muttered getting to his feet, and removing imaginary dust from his clothing.

"No problem, your mother and father are waiting for you in the dining room" holding the twins with his massive hands on both sides.

Myles and Beckett are struggling from Butler's grip. Myles pushed with all his might for freedom. Beckett is about to bite Butler when they were put down on the floor gently in Beckett's displeasure, _I missed my chance._

"Let us go downstairs for breakfast" Artemis said while shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

The twins both bolted out from the bedroom to the dining room.

Artemis and Butler are now walking through the corridors and coming down from the grand staircase. They proceeded to the family dining room, greeted his mother and father, and sat down between the twins. Myles and Becket smirked to their older brother when they saw him settle down between them. Artemis doesn't have the choice since he was the last one to be seated and the twins made sure of that the only available seat is between them.

Artemis narrowed his dichromic eyes.

 _What are the twins up to again!?_

Myles and Becket exchanged looks behind the heir. Myles smiled. What a devious smile it was, matching Beckett's evil smirk.

 _It's show time_

"Mom" Myles' started; his voice laced with false innocence "Becket kicked me" He then kicked with his heel, hitting Artemis. The irritated teenager in question remained silent. _I will not fall for it._

"It wasn't me" whined the other twin. "Maybe it was Arty" and he pocked the 'Monkey in the middle'. He giggled silently. They saw their brother's eyes started twitching from irritation.

 _We got him. Just a little push._

"Boys, please, stop harassing your brother" Their mother chastises them.

"We aren't" they said simultaneously.

They knew how perceptive their brother is, so they need a distraction. Fortunately, Artemis is easiest to annoy than anyone else, and they took it as an advantage.

While they manage to annoy their brother, Myles subtly tied some strings on Artemis's chair. After Beckett saw his twin, Myles exchanged glances with him while still repeatedly kicking the poor young man. When Artemis snapped his head towards Myles, Becket then took his chance to tie his string to the handle of Artemis's chair. He subtly nods to his twin to execute phase two.

 _Now the hard part. Make Arty simpleton stand_

Both of the twins made sure that the strings tied securely and go unnoticed by their unfortunate victim.

The twins are patient, cunning, and devious, they are Fowls after all. So they poke and kicked him repeatedly, hard enough to be felt but subtle enough go unnoticed by their parents.

Myles suddenly remembered, _Butler!_ He scanned the table, relieved when he saw Butler's in the kitchen talking to Juliet.

Becket saw Butler is done talking, _time for plan B._ He positioned his spoon's end towards Artemis and flipped it, letting the spoon land on the other plate. The food splashed on Artemis's suit, staining them with garlic, crème, and vegetable bits. Artemis audibly snarled and gave Becket his most terrifying death glare. Myles smiled widely, his eyes glinted with mischief. _3…2…1…_

As if on cue, their unfortunate victim stood so suddenly that the chair flew off some distance, yanking the strings from the chair, activating a silent mechanism on the ceiling, and the bucket tilted, depositing some adhesive fluorescent pink glitters that were manufactured by Myles himself.

Artemis stormed from the dining room towards his room, shining pink from glitters and embarrassment.

The twins gave each other high five. Their parents, sat frozen from their place. Their father hid his smirk while their mother…

"BOYS!" They just guffawed loudly, uncaring about the things their mother is threatening them to do. They knew they're grounded, that's for sure. But still…

 _TOTALLY WORTH IT!_

Butler did try to warn his principle when he came from the kitchen but Juliet yanked his brother, unseen and unnoticed back while covering his mouth. After they saw Arty got pranked, Juliet joined the twins and laughed like there was no tomorrow. Butler followed his charge after Juliet released him.

Juliet walked towards the twins. "Myles, just how long the glitters stick?"

Myles sobered enough to answer "Two weeks"

Juliet gripped the chairs with both hands to keep herself upright.

* * *

Artemis was LIVID when he marched up the stairs.

 _I WILL get them!_

He grinded his teeth and seethed all throughout from going to the bathroom to showering. He set the water to slightly cooler than normal and turned it on. As the water fall upon him he reviewed the morning's shenanigans.

One, How on EARTH did he not notice the mechanism on the ceiling?

Two, How did the twins predicted Butler's Absence?

Three, How did he not notice the strings?

Four, He fell on a TRAP set by the twins

Five, how did they predict my movements?

And Lastly, How come the glitters never left his person?

 _Myles and Beckett, you both are devious, Fowl devious._

For his rare moments he couldn't choose whether to be proud or wary.

 _Could be both_

He did suspect that something was up, but he failed on determining what THAT was. Normally, even in stressful environment he could assess his condition and predict events that will take place according to the observable facts within his vicinity. But what happened a while ago, he did not foretold what twins were planning.

 _Nobody messes with a Fowl, when they do, they'll regret it._

He washed all the lather first and opened his cabinet behind the wall. He keyed his password and a door opened behind him. He checked if his bathroom door is locked before entering his hidden Laboratory. After a few moments, he concocted a solution to remove all these blasted adhesive glitters.

 _Note to self, check Myles's notes and Beckett's idea notebook_.

Myles may be a genius like him but Beckett has the power to manipulate people to do his bidding _._

 _A talent from mother_

Beckett must have influenced Myles to join the dark side. He smirked

 _I made joke_

Myles maybe the genius between the two but Beckett is the mischievous one, the Prankster in the family. Beckett is the 'idea man' (to quote the boy), Myles is his strategist.

 _The terrible two_

His eyes determined, filling with cold vengeance, even if they are a fellow Fowl. Make no mistake, Artemis loves his younger brothers but a time like this, it's currently debatable. He dried himself and got dressed with his signature Armani suit.

He exited his Laboratory and looked himself through his full body mirror.

 _I will GET THEM!_

He glared his reflection, specifically, a small device that was attached to his skin below his left ear. He could see some traces of invisible powder. He returned to his Laboratory inside his bathroom to examine that piece of hardware.

 _Suppressants, the neurochemical type_

The suppressant itself was costume made. It was little enough not to cause any brain damage but sufficient to dull his senses.

The only person that got close to his face was Myles.

 _Well done boys. I'm impressed_

He massaged his temple, and began to plan his move, even if he himself declares a prank war and ending it. But first, he needs to open his laptop to delete THAT on the system before that blasted centaur could even have a glimpse.

 _This reminds me…_

* * *

Later that night, Artemis is working on his journal. He requested that his lunch and dinner should be delivered to his room, brothers-free special.

He heard a beep from his fairy communicator. Only a handful of people knows this method of communication and knows his number, namely Foaly, Butler, and of course Holly.

Artemis looked at the caller ID then he turned his ring, extended his pinky and brought his thumb just below his ear opening thus completing the circuit.

"Hello, Holly. What do I owe the pleasure?" Artemis smiled in hearing his best friend's voice.

"Hello to you too, Mud Boy" piped Holly. "Listen, I'll be coming for a visit"

"At what time you'll be arriving?" asked Artemis with a glint of joy and anticipation in his mismatched eyes.

"ETA at two hours"

 _Holly must be en route in performing the Ritual,_ he deduced "This is not a social visit, I presume?"

"Sorry Arty, I promise I'll come for a social visit. But until then, be patient. But first I need to perform the ritual"

 _She called me Arty._

"I am the definition of patient"

"So as the conceited, egomaniac, and absolutely no brawn Mud Boy" teased Holly

"Coupled with tremendous talents and unfathomable intellect" grinning his signature smirk.

"Like I said, conceited, I'm nearing the Ritual site, Artemis. 10 klicks to go" She smiled and terminated the link

"I'll see you then Holly" He brought his fingertips to touch his cheek just below his hazel eyes. He unconsciously smiles knowing him just returning the gesture although he could not see her. He could just feel that she is smiling.

* * *

Holly hangs up and burst her dragonfly wings in full throttle. She soared through the sky in the clouds under the silver moonlight.

She listens to the ancient voices singing and dancing through her near-empty magic. She closed her eyes, shot upward in 90 degree angle from the surface, reaching at least 2,000 feet, then shuts off her wings.

She felt her body weightless and free. Her heart beats in rhythm with the whistling air. She closed her eyes as she momentarily stopped in midair.

Letting the gravity sets in, she moved her arms away from her body, she opened her palms and relax, creating a vivid silhouette of a flying bird against the clouds. With her heart racing and glinting mismatched eyes, she arced her body backwards and dived head first, positioned her body in a perfect vertical drop. She fell on an alarming rate. She laughs and enjoyed the feeling of adrenaline run in her veins and the G-force against her exposed skin, with the LEP uniform plus the helmet, it isn't much.

1300 feet, she performed 3 summersaults

1000 ft., closed her eyes once again

500 ft., her smile widened

200 ft., she assumed a T-body position

100 ft. Breaths in through the nose and opened her eyes

20 ft., Breaths out through the mouth

10 ft., she chuckled

2 ft., she activated her wings and let it spread at its limit

Nearing the sea level at 7 inches from the sea water, her wings are in full throttle and she spun upwards bringing the water with her creating a miniature twister.

Her euphoria was interrupted by a centurion voice in her annoyance. "Holly, are trying to lose my lunch?!"

"No, And It's not my fault that you are watching through my visor" She retorted

"Please Holly, your monitor is the only one that is spinning" Foaly begged

"Then don't watch" Holly scowled. "I'm here at the ritual site. Goodbye _Foaly_ ". She closed the connection in irritation. She landed gracefully by the River bend in front of the ancient oak tree. She plucked the acorn, walked several paces and kneeled onto the ground. She used her index finger to dig a hole sufficient for the acorn and planted it.

"I return you to earth and claim the gift that is my right" she whispered under her breath. Blue sparks burst from the ground and climbed upwards, enveloping Holly's body. She felt the euphoria and contentment spread throughout her being. She smiled and activated her wings en route to Dublin, specifically Fowl Manor.

Artemis opened his security system via his laptop. He deactivated the security system in his room, excluding motion sensors and pressure pads by his window. He stood from his chair and walked to his window and opened them. He let the freezing wind enter his room. He returned to his chair waited for Holly's arrival.

Holly flew and scanned the Fowl estate. The silver moonlight is sufficient for illuminating the surroundings to be able to see, Holly signed, _at least there is some part on the surface that doesn't have been polluted by mud light_. She found the open window by the east wing, 3rd floor of the Manor.

She shut off her wings and glides towards the window. _A silent entry in perfect execution_ , Holly thought, She crept through the room towards Artemis. _Now all I have to do is to surprise hi-_ ,

"Hello, Holly" Artemis turned his chair to face the supposedly invisible elf. _D'Arvit_ , She cursed mentally and unshielded.

"How'd you do that? I'm pretty sure I'm very quiet. Foaly said that this piece of equipment," Holly gestured to her latest and newly designed LEP uniform "is as 'silent as the grave'. Are you wearing a stolen Iris-cam?" She pointed her index finger to Artemis while narrowing her suspicious mismatched eyes.

"Of course not. I have other means of detecting your presence" Artemis grinned. He stood and walked towards his elven friend.

Holly removed her finger and eyed the laptop. There, a blinking red light. _Ah, pressure plates and motion detectors by the window?._ She turned her head to Artemis and slugged him across his side. To Holly, it means 'Hello'. Artemis gingerly rubbed his side.

"Good to see you again and your violent ways"

Holly just rolled her eyes, not missing the sarcasm.

"Hello Foaly" Artemis said without turning from Holly.

Holly diverted her eyes towards the screen. She noticed the snicker on Foaly's face and raised her eyebrow to ask. Artemis then turned to his computer in trepidation after noticing Holly's reaction.

He bolted from his place to run. Fortunately he made it to his computer. Unfortunately, Foaly already finished copying the 'Ghost' video and retrieved it despite being deleted.

But Artemis is determined.

His pianist hands typed the keys for complete extraction and complete disintegration of the video.

Good news, video is lost forever.

Bad news, Foaly saw it.

Good news seems the half was already corrupted and started to dissipate before being ready to be viewed by Foaly.

Bad news, the other half was where he was dumped by the glitter.

All these facts were confirmed from the centaur's gasping mouth.

"Oh—hahahee-, y-your brothers are truly ingenious. T-they caught the—hahaha-GREAT Artemis Fowl II caught u-unaware of his own kin's prank" Foaly then let a very load guffaw.

"Why? What happened?" Holly was eager to get something that is worthy of blackmail against Artemis.

"Fortunately, I manage to obliterate that blasted infernal recording" Artemis muttered dangerously

Before Foaly could even start to describe what he saw, the Mud Boy interfered with his joy yet again.

"Holly, I believe you are here on business. Specifically, the hardware that was stolen by Mudmen dressed in woman's black dress."

"How on- Wait, never mind…" Holly trailed out. _Of course_ he knew. Both the nerds love to show off, including their 'hacking talent' to quote Foaly.

Foaly immediately opened his main frame and searched for that bug that was planted by Artemis, as a proof that his system was breached by that egomaniac Mudboy. _Again!_

"Foaly…" Artemis's voice sound like ice cold winter "If you utter one word about THAT certain incident, I will remind every fairy in existence what happened on that October"

It was not a treat. It was a promise.

"What October?" Foaly pushed his luck.

Artemis smirked

"Mushroom Incident"

 _D'Arvit_

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Holly screeched.

"Please Holly, It was an accident I swear!" Foaly pleaded.

"I was covered from HEAD to TOE! All of US IN THAT HALL!"

"Well technically, half of them are just from shoulder down…" He faltered after Holly gave the look.

In the background, Artemis enjoys his victim's anxiety

 _I hate you MUDBOY._

Before Foaly could metaphorically disintegrate from Holly's death glare, Commander Trouble chose this moment to enter Foaly's domain.

 _Thank you commander_

"Foaly, did you already contact that infernal Mudboy?"

"Yes, he did commander" Artemis's voice could be mistaken as being laced with liquid nitrogen.

"Hello, Trubs" Foaly gave a relieved sigh as he faced his commanding officer standing by the entrance.

Commander Trouble may have the intelligent lower than his namesake but he is not stupid. Something happened between the insufferable mudboy with equally annoying centaur.

 _I don't wanna know_

"Debrief the Mudboy" Trouble's voice rang through Artemis's speakers. "I have to handle the Council." Then he left, just like that.

"The Council must be really agitated" Foaly commented

"No kidding" Holly muttered

"The device itself has no self-destruct mechanism after all"

Artemis then addressed Foaly

"It seems there were others who are more paranoid than you"

"No Artemis, there were others who are more paranoid than US"

Artemis just smirked. He agreed to that statement.

Holly could only scream in her head…

 _But that's impossible!_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late UPDATE and some grammar errors, and expect also late updates in the future.**

 **Please tell me what you think. Even flamers (I treat it as criticism).**

 **Thank you for Reviewing** Ai Huiyuan: You gave me some ideas on how to proceed with this story

 **PS: I really love to know what you think about the Randomosity Question. Please tell me**


	3. Butler as a Unit

**Chapter 2: Butler as a Unit**

Randomosity: During Time Paradox, Mulch Diggums met Arty and Holly from the Future. There were no mentions that he lost any of his memories. Is Mulch already knew who Artemis was, during the Fowl siege in Book 1 and that is why he readily agreed to help the LEP? What was Mulch true reaction when he saw 12-year-old Artemis?

* * *

 **Artemis then addressed Foaly**

 **"It seems there were others who are more paranoid than you"**

 **"No Artemis, there were others who are more paranoid than US"**

 **Artemis just smirked. He agreed to that statement.**

 **Holly could only scream in her head…**

 **But that's impossible!**

 **Holly could not believe on what she was hearing.**

 **More paranoid than the two?! Just not possible**

 **It's just not possible!**

"HOW can someone be more paranoid than the TWO OF YOU!?" Finally, her voice worked from the temporary shock.

Artemis flinched from his sit, rubbing his right ear. A high pitched voice with a very powerful vocal chords shouting right beside his poor ear equals a very painful ear.

 _I hope she didn't cause damage to my ear resulting to anacusia (Complete loss of hearing). Note to self, check right ear canal for possible otorrhagia (Bleeding of ear)._

Foaly also winced from Holly's too-loud-voice.

 _My ears are still ringing. Well at least not as much as Mud Boy's 'discomfort'._

"Holly, you're right beside me. _Please_ , refrain from shouting that may cause impairment to my hearing capacity"

"Yeah Holly, Even the speakers are ringing" agreed Foaly

"Oh For The Love Of Frond, Please, Both of you! SHUT UP!" Holly exasperated "Foaly, get Arty updated. My head is starting to ache" She added after she soothed her temple. She gave up on the explanation as to why…

"I believe, my elven friend, is that Artemis most likely knows already."

"Not quite, Foaly" Artemis interrupted "Your report is not that detailed. May I ask why that is?"

"Not really as informative much less a report. These guys are good Arty." Foaly opened the report from the interrogation while he ignored the mudboy exclaiming 'Don't call my Arty'. "The gnome was shot right in his left Temple. Even with my creation, reinforced polyester failed to stop that bullet from harming him. The gnome's name is Bingo Bienge" Foaly explained to Artemis about the incident.

Six _pages long report is not detailed?_ Holly though _, you know what I give up. Genii can have their own world anyway..._

"What type of device were stolen by these people?" Artemis inquired. He hated it when he could not find out himself due to lack of information.

"That's the thing, we do not know. All we know that it was a fairy tech with no self-destruct button. Even from the gnome convict's description were insufficient. The description itself is too vague and too general to reach for a conclusion"

While Artemis is listening to Foaly's explanation and his theories, he pulled his own satellite dish and opened the archive. He knows Foaly already knows he has satellites; it's just that he doesn't know which ones were the actual and functional and which were faux ones, the useless ones. Incidentally, they were also used to diverge Foaly's satellite away from him when he was in Barcelona, Spain.

From his satellite, he whipped out a recording of the incident via his laptop at the same time he synced the database with LEP's archive with his own. He watched the incident unfold. He is now aware that Foaly stopped his ranting— well, ranting for him anyway.

He intended to let the Centaur watch the incident again not because of the little information he get from the ranting but because his intuition tells him that he and the centaur missed something. He played the recording in four different angles and captured it in different time frames. Foaly did not retort to Artemis's teasing his oversight when they saw three new significant information captured frame by frame. Before they could bring forth their findings, Butler arrived during the replay for the second time, after he being summoned by Artemis.

One, there were not just two persons who were with the gnome but three of them. The other one was in civilian clothing for disguise. Artemis immediately isolated the person from his view and reviewed his attitude and behavior. Foaly also isolated that third party but instead of using the video, he used his Face recognizing application that was installed in his own satellite. He found out that the face is synthetic while Artemis's observation led to the conclusion that the person is eyeing someone.

 _More like spying_

They immediately came into the conclusion that the person was not just a look out for them but also has its own agenda for spying someone.

Two, the shape of the bullet and its design signifies that the snipping gun used were personalized and costume made, even the bullet. It seems that the projectile was designed to penetrate even through the strongest metal in existence to 'Do the Deed' even with their target waring safety helmets for motorcycles and construction site. The projectile angle of the hollowed bullet and its calculated velocity shows that it came from a very far source, approximately 1300 yards from the target and done on a very high building approximating 75 meter high.

 _An expert sniper. Perhaps a female_ Artemis concluded. Holly asked how he got to that conclusion but regretted right away. Artemis preceded to explain anyway. The bullet landed slightly lower than the intended target by mere millimeters, indication of lightly holding the gun, a mannerism formed by long nailed individual, while in support of the window beam thus the resulting slope and angle are lowered.

There should have been more detailed explanation if it weren't for Butler clearing his throat to Artemis's chagrin.

 _Thank you Butler_. Holly mentally thanked the mountain man.

It seems that their sniper was enjoying its job making their targets bleed more unnecessarily by targeting the Temporal Artery.

 _Sadistic killers…great, another Psycho._ Holly commented when Butler pointed out this fact.

Lastly, the conversation amongst them, or between the man with long silver hair and the man with fedora calling the other man 'Aniki'. They could derive from the conversation that they are operating in a group.

An organization. Foaly and Artemis concluded.

In the conversation, Butler reacted when one of them were addressed 'Gin' by the third party, then he addressed the other 'Vodka'. 'Gin' smirked and commented something offhandedly while watching the gnome bleed on the ground while twitching. He said 'Chianti must be the one who held the gun'

Alcohol beverages. Butler said.

"Butler?" Artemis inquired. Butler then explained what he knows about the 'Crow'. They were so called because of their black 'uniform' and it was the term used when talking about them for safety measures. It was rumored that 'Crow' were used by FBI as a code name when referring to them. He explained to the group that they are notorious for cleaning the job via assassination. They are group of criminals ranging from petty thief to diverge attention from the crowd to untraceable deaths by bullet, medication or otherwise. They even erases places, events, witnesses, even the very existence of something or someone.

"That is all I could give to you Artemis. They are expert in erasing any traces to the very point of their existence"

"How come there are no records?" Foaly practically whined

"It is due to there are no records in the first place. All this knowledge I gained are purely from conversation and updates from 'friends'. It is too dangerous to put it in writings. The events they caused were mask to look like an accident."

"According to the FBI," Artemis were already hacking his way into the server of police with acronyms, including LEP, "Their organization were called 'Black Organization' since their uniform is always black with a variety of no fashion sense. According to Butler, they use Alcohol names for their code names. I am impressed though; they never leave any evidence of their existence. A complete anonymity. It seems that the NCIS, FBI, and CIA concentrated their forces into one country, Japan. From their reports, Japan is the organization's central command, their main base so to speak. I take it that the People are asking us to do reconnaissance at the same time retrieval operation in that country?"

"Yes, Arty" Foaly couldn't help to be sarcastic, then again when were he not, "That's why we called you. Holly's here to escort you to E7 Shuttle port, Tara"

"Let us be off then."

It took 15 minutes of preparation for departure. Artemis made sure that his family were asleep so that he could sneak out from the manor. The Fowl family may be involved only in legitimate business but not the Fowl heir, well not yet anyways, since he may yet lose to mother's 'reasoning'. He doesn't need his family to be involved with his endeavors with the People.

When they arrived at Haven, they were greeted by Commander Trouble. The commander smirked when he saw the Mudboy were green from flying.

"Move it Mudboy, were wasting time dilly galling"

"Well Mudboy, to the Stick" Holly addressed her slightly sick friend

"Can't we use another utility for transportation?" Artemis will forever deny he sounded like a whining child.

"Sorry Arty, there are no cars available in size for Butler."

"What about when you transported us unconscious to the surface when 'Commander' Sool ordered us to be shot with multiple tranquilizers" he now sounds like a child having a tantrum.

"Artemis" Holly used her reproaching voice "Stick, now"

For the first time in a long time, Artemis lost in a debate against someone who is not his mother.

He was trying to avoid the conveyor belt as a mode of transportation which the People called 'Stick'. It's a hop-on/hop-off basis like human airport-walkway system. He has so little hand-to-feet coordination that he has trip before he could catch one of the carbon fiber stalks that sprouted from the belt. Holly always teases him and Butler always remind him of his body building exercise are insufficient.

"Like Horseback Riding" coughed Holly.

 _I'd rather build a super-laser for the family plane 'Khufu' from the punching bag,_ Artemis grumbled

The tunnel where the 'Stick' runs were designed for fairy structure rather than Butler's size so he's having a very hard time adjusting to different sections and intersections. He felt like trying to do a ballet dance in a playground for three-year-old. He may have appreciated the historical clips on the ceiling of the tunnel if it weren't plastered on the wall 1 inch too close from his face.

Commander Trouble hopped off from the 'Stick' and escorted them into the basement of LEP building where Foaly is stationed.

The building was busy until the unusual group entered, escorted by their commander. All activities quietened when they saw two Mud men amongst the People, specifically, Artemis Fowl.

The group hasten their strides to reach their destination, uncomfortable from the unwanted attention including Artemis.

Commander Trouble stride through the corridor towards Foaly's Laboratory. He used his usual knock, which was more like trying to put a dent to the shock-proofed reinforced door.

"Foaly open up, AS you can see, THEY'RE HERE!"

Artemis noted that the commander is annoyed.

 _Understatement of the year_

The door swished opened and the group entered.

"Foaly, get them updated. The council's calling, AGAIN" Trouble lowered his voice dangerously on the last word then he exited the premises in two long strides.

 _Ah… So that is why_

"During your escort, the council practically ordered 'you to hand yourself in a silver platter to those 'Men in Black' and then we Biobomb all of them'. Their words, not mine" Foaly added hastily when he saw the look Artemis giving to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Holly's voice sounds like it came from hell.

 _Probably it did_

"It means that the People are not helping in this operation" Foaly also leaked his distaste through his words "We are having a _complete_ lock down. The LEP retrieval group failed to retrieve the device from these Mudmen. Commander Trouble actually the ones who pulled the strings in smuggling you two. The Council doesn't know you're here. You should thank us, you know"

"I presume we are here to be 'geared up' rather than updated"

"Of course. I was planning to give you the privilege to test my new genius invention"

Holly rolled his eyes while Artemis scoffed. He knew what the centaur's invention were all about. How could he not, he was gloating about it during their casual hacking or use colloquialism from Holly, 'bonding time'

 _Even in the midst of crisis the egomaniacs never failed to show off._

Holly muttered to herself. Good thing, none of them heard her.

 _Words to live by, unfortunately_

"I present to you" Foaly said proudly "Polarity Belt, or I'd like to call, 'Butler Carrier'. My baby could carry 20 LEP officers at the same time or one Butler"

"I was demoted to a unit of measurement" Butler grunted, amused by the centaur.

"Cheer up big guy, you got the honor of my Precious being named after you"

Artemis snickered while Holly's a little creeped out.

"You're calling it 'my Precious'?"

Foaly started to watch 'The Lord of the Rings' when Artemis mentioned it in passing when he was describing the Goblin dialect. He said that it was somehow similar to the 'Language' used in that series, both movie and book version. Foaly took in liking the effects used even if the fairies were projected wrongly. Artemis suspected that Foaly is fantasizing himself to be _that tall_ and _that strong_ when wielding a weapon.

"Why not?"

"Foaly, Haven's Dr. Jerbal Argon of Psych Brotherhood is just one call away" Artemis smirked

"Haha" Foaly rolled his eyes. "Anyways, this belt is stretchable and can be worn by any size or worn by multiple fairies at the same time, even two Butlers" Foaly added his own joke "It has homing device that when activated by a Visor, the one who is wearing it will float and follow the one who activated it. It could also make itself and the wearer invisible to the unaided eyes of Mudmen"

He gave the prototype to Butler. Butler grunted his thanks.

"I'm giving you a blue Iris-cam to cover that other eye of yours, Arty" Foaly snickered when he saw Artemis's twitch when he called him by his mother's pet name. _haha, revenge_. Artemis knew what the centaur is doing in retaliation.

"Here, Holly" Foaly gave a skin colored patch "It's not just to cover your ears but also blankets your whole body with sense-suppressants. It doesn't have any effects on fairy, only on mudmen. Don't worry about the aerial overdose for those mudmen, I already rectified its negative effects and it nullifies itself when inhaled excessively. It dulls the senses of mudmen and increases their over sightedness, in turn they ignore you and think that you are a child in their eyes."

"Ah, you know what Myles been up to these pass 6 months" Artemis were proud of his brother even if the purpose of that drug was for pranking him.

"Yeah…" Foaly reluctantly agreed. He took the basic formula from Artemis's brother of the suppressant and modified it to be both long lasting and safe from hallucigenic effect when taken excessively. He cannot deny, Myles is a fellow genius, in training.

 _Artemis 2.0_

Foaly suddenly shuddered with that thought. _There gonna be two of them in the future_

Foaly continued to give out his gadgets to the odd group including throat mike, transmitter patch which were already armed with a tracking system, and of course his Polarity belt and a pair of Hummingbird for flight for Holly.

"I'll be in touch. Hopefully, the council will not be breathing down on my neck"

Foaly were just finishing his touches. Just in time too, the Commander entered the room and escorted them into the terminal, en route for E7 shuttle port.

"Remember, the Council only knows that you and Butler were in this case, and Holly were in the surface during lock down. Now hurry up, we'll starting the lockdown in 10. Foaly delayed the signal in this specific shuttle port to allow you to exit"

"Thank you Commander" Artemis, Holly, and Butler said simultaneously. Artemis was genuinely thankful.

"Take care, commander. Hopefully this will be over soon" Holly bid her goodbye. She closed the door with a swish and did her preflight checks. Artemis catalogue all the fairy technology in his vicinity and how and when to use them effectively and efficiently when doing his actual planning. Butler also cataloguing his weapon. His charge will make his body guarding a lot more difficult than usual. He knew this involvement with a notorious group will be his most difficult task yet in protecting Artemis.

A typical day for Artemis Fowl

Time to save the world, _again_.

* * *

It was already day time when they arrived at the manor. The group were exhausted during the trip and they immediately retreated back to Artemis's study. They deposited the LEP tech in the hidden safe that only Artemis and Butler knew, and now Holly.

The safe itself were engineered by the child prodigy himself. It can only be opened by its creator due its language system which is the Eternity Code. Eternity code is a language devised by a person without any basis of existing literature, meaning inventing a new language. It could not be hack by anyone; may it be above or below ground.

Holly remained in the study with Foaly's online while Artemis and Butler greets their family to remain normalcy—normal for them anyways—and oblivious from Artemis's escapades.

Artemis just emerged from the study when his mother greeted him in hall in front of the door. Artemis jumped slightly from surprise from being sneaked on and he barely made his surprise go unnoticed.

Only their mother perfected being silent and went to her journeys surprising everyone, including the Butler siblings. Not a single person inside the manor existed that were not been sneaked on by one Angeline Fowl. There was one time when Butler pulled out his Sig Sauer and pointed on Angeline.

He was doing his nightly routine of checking every nooks and crannies for hidden bombs, cameras, listening devices, and the likes. Angeline doesn't normally take walks late at night. It was usually in the morning. Angeline were just taking a walk towards kitchen to get a midnight snack when she took a turn. Incidentally, the route she'd taken were the ones currently being inspected by Butler. She was just about to take another step when she tripped and balanced herself, taking a loud bang from her feet echoing throughout the walls of the corridor. Butler heard the step and took his most trusted gun pointed at the source of noise, just right behind him, thinking someone is about to assassinate him. Angeline let out a squeak of surprise when she was greeted by the gun's muzzle.

Butler scolded himself in not sensing Mrs. Fowl's presence.

 _It must be the old age catching up to me._

As for Juliet, another story for another time.

Artemis immediately pulled out his poker face and acting skills prevent making mother suspicious.

"Good Morning Arty, I told you get at least 6 hours of sleep a day; Not stay up all night in front of the computer"

"I apologize, mother. It won't happen again" Artemis replied. Technically, he did spend his night in front of a computer. It's just that it wasn't his, it was Foaly's.

"How many times do I have to tell you Arty, call me Mom. Now come, I will cook our breakfast. Juliet is watching the twins and you are going to help me in the kitchen"

Artemis furrowed his brows.

"But Mom…" he tried to object but his mother will not hear any of it.

"I will not be going to accept any excuses from you, young man. In the kitchen, now."

"Yes mom" Artemis said in resignation and annoyance, retreating footsteps could be heard in an empty hall. All these happened in front of Artemis's study, and it's only 7:30 in the morning.

* * *

A/N:

Whew, more than a month…

…

Hehe…

Excuse?

…

Anyway, thank you for reading this and I REALLY, REALLY appreciate your comments and reviews.

Ai: I got your point, but the Author ended it as you know, open ended. He didn't actually confirmed Artemis regained his memory, eventually maybe if using the reference when he remembered the feeling of friendship but he doesn't know how. That what I understand in your message.

Metempsychosis: the passing of the soul at death into another body either human or animal.

Hehe, it looks like reincarnation. I only encountered this word recently. From what I red, ressurection were actually referring to dead souls come alive. And no, I only started reading Harry Potter books and I haven't watch the movie yet in full (movie marathon), only in snippets. I know the story but not in details. I really hope Eoin actually make it clear during Artemis's returning. He did actually confess in his interview that he intended to end the series as open ended. He didn't even put it in details, cruelty is real. Thank you very much for your review and answering my question. Now I have a basis and somehow satiate the nagging sensation in my head. Thank you for your help…

I'm going loco again.

Please Review

Z('w')Z...L('0')L...i('8')i


	4. Game

Chapter 3: Game

I'm really sorry for the delay, I've got malfunctioning devices

- _MAY THE 'FOURS' BE WITH YOU~Foaly-_

 **"How many times do I have to tell you Arty, call me Mom. Now come, I will cook our breakfast. Juliet is watching the twins and you are going to help me in the kitchen"**

 **Artemis furrowed his brows.**

 **"But** ** _Mom_** **…" he tried to object but his mother will not hear any of it.**

 **"I will not be going to accept any excuses from you, young man. In the kitchen, now."**

 **"** ** _Yes mom-"_** **Artemis said in resignation and annoyance, retreating footsteps could be heard in an empty hall. All these happened in front of Artemis's study, and it's only 7:30 in the morning.**

It took all the patience and skill of one juvenile genius to complete one task, and that is to wash the vegetable. At first it was mincing, then cutting, but when Artemis held the knife… Angeline knew it was a very bad idea to let her Arty hold any sharp objects, even 5 meters away from the boy.

 _Too dangerous_

" _Mom_ , I'm done. Am I dismissed from my manual labor?" Artemis could not take it anymore. He would rather be chased by a pack of hormone driven Trolls, even subjected in crawling with dwarf's behind right in front of you. At least he could ESCAPE! Sadly, tragedy decided to follow him this time of day.

After Artemis's 'torture', he hid in his study to escape both his brothers and mother. He increased the security and limited the access to this room not just to prevent unwanted company but also to protect his privacy—and Holly – but mostly from unwanted company, thus Artemis activated his isolated security, exclusive only to this very room.

"Had fun Mud Boy?" snickered Holly

"I so posted that in " Foaly then laughed at his fellow genius

Artemis glared on the soon-to-be-dead centaur. "What's on our status in our investigation?"

"Check your e-mail. It's there, including— _that_ "

Artemis's eye twitched.

All throughout the day they discussed on how they were going to tackle their problem, primarily retrieving the missing Fairy tech without any assistance from the People, including the limited assistance from the LEP Techy.

It took them almost three weeks to plan and arrange some 'business', both legitimate and non-legitimate to ensure solid alibis and backup stories. Artemis also arranged a one-month-worth of schedule for his parents' honeymoon to Greece. He also donated anonymously to Myles's and Beckett's elementary school to have a school trip abroad, seemingly coincidental close to his parents' whereabouts. He also donated to his own school to be renovated, both the building to expand and its gardens, thus suspending the classes for one month and to cause for the whole class to relocating to some of the old buildings. But since some of these old buildings were destroyed caused by a small earthquake (Holly rolled her eyes on Artemis while he's testing his Platonic Shifting Prototype); Artemis, through his alias, that a portion of the donation will be funded on the travels in moving the classes to the one of the most prestigious school worldwide, located in Japan. From there, they will hold their school year in that school for the semester—and of course, primarily for their mission, but the school doesn't need to know that.

Foaly asked his fellow genii as to why the complex arrangement of events just to build an alibi. What he did not expected was the cold deathly aura projecting from the child protégé. Artemis's explanation was this:

'Foaly…' Artemis's cold demeanor seems to become visible 'We do not know what we were up against. We know this is an organization, but we do not know as to how large they are. I, for one, know they are extremely dangerous. Butler's instinct and warning to me are enough to push me in my limits to plan and to ensure my safety and my family's safety above all else. We may be on a legitimate business but not all my enemies got the memo. I will enroll to my school in different name, I trust you to ensure my false identity is solid and foolproof, when someone will run on personal reconnaissance on my biography, make them a dead end. During this relocation, Artemis Fowl the Second is with his family in Greece not in Japan…'

Artemis's paranoia is valid when Foaly found some ghost videos on incidents and cases happened not only in Japan, but worldwide.

He and Artemis build a new identity for Artemis, Holly, and Butler.

By the start of June, Finn Broekhart, Isabell Broekhart, and Wynter Broekhart, left for Japan due to temporary relocation of St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen.

-EIB: EVERYBODY IN THE BUILDING~Holly-

 **June 3; Tokyo, Japan: Tokyo Haneda Airport**

A family of three, the Broekharts, emerge from the terminal. A boy, a teenager was complaining to someone who looks like his father.

"This is ridiculous, I have already endured sitting on a rock with a pathetic excuse for a chair. I will not going to ride a—" Finn spat in disgust "— _Public Train_ "

Isabell rolled her eyes and punched her 'brother's' rib—or rather his thigh— "Please, we were seated on class A, private lounge on that plane, funded by our _generous_ funder" air quoting the word 'generous', as if to mock —in this case, really mock him specifically.

"Enough, we are on a public setting" reprimanded by their father, Wynter Broekhart, what he meant was _someone's watching us_

"Public Setting? We are surrounded by _Finny's_ classmates and their respective families" Isabell retorted, _who?_

"Of course we are in a public setting, there are people behind our group" _is that good enough for you?_

"Anti-social narcissist" _you dwarf's behind_

The principal of St. Bartlabey gave their boarding address to each of their representatives—err, guardian—and their individual room designation, including their class schedule.

Finn Broekhart is assigned to the east wing of the building located 50 meters from the school. It was nearly midnight when they arrived at the Japanese Area of Responsibility and landed on Tokyo Haneda Airport by early morning.

When they arrived on their designated address, Butler did his routine security check. Artemis rigged every nooks and crannies with his portable house security system and logged every one of them to his computer. Once everything is set, safe, and sound, Holly and Foaly updated themselves on what was happening on Haven, while Artemis and Butler checked their thin film of nano-fibers imbedded through their person.

This nano-fibers were applied from head to toe via continuous spray. It was a dust-like substance if it was in inactive form. When it comes contact with any surface with body heat—including elf skin—the dust-like particle will arrange themselves into fibers and embeds itself into the ridges on the surface.

It was built on that three-week planning. It was designed to alter fingerprints, prevent hair fall, even blood component DNA. When a needle becomes in contact with the skin with nano-fibers, thin fibers will stretch, arranging themselves on the bevel of the needle. When the blood is being drawn, the DNA and other identifiers are filtered and destroyed, replacing with pre-made DNA sequence, courtesy of Foaly.

This was built by Artemis, but the blueprints came from Foaly, even though it was proposed by the Mudboy. Artemis inserted his 'personal touch', by modifying these fibers to become indestructible, serving like a life vest, in more ways than one. Its basic principle where primarily at force exerted. If the trajectory is at high force due to acceleration such as bullet, the fiber will harden to compensate for the force. The stronger the force exerted, the harder the fiber gets when the force itself is beyond the threshold that were set. It was done to differentiate a speeding sniper bullet from a doctor's needle.

 _Paranoia will keep you safe,_ being reminded to Holly not just by the two genii, but also her fellow soldier.

The playing board is set, the pieces are now arranged. A hunter challenges a flock of crows. A series of games and puzzles laid out. Where will the first point will go to? The Hunters…or…the crows?

First game: Hide and Seek

-COWARDS ARE SURVIVORS~Mulch-

A/N

 _I know, so short and late._

 _I'm Sorry…._

 _/Is it too late to apologi~ze, Too late~?/_

 _Don't worry, the next chapter will be about Conan and gang._

 _Thank you for your patience…._

 _Name Trivia: 'Broekhart', 'Isabell', 'Finn', and 'Wynter' came from the book Eion Colfer's Airman. The phrase "Finn, Artemis's best friend" were in the dedication page of Artemis Files._

 _Please R &R *insert teary eyed baby Arty in diapers*_

I'm really thankful for my readers and support :)

The bolding from the start of the chapter is either A/N or 'last scene from the previous chapter'


	5. Hide and Seek

Chapter 4: Hide and Seek

 **The playing board is set, the pieces are now arranged. A hunter challenges a flock of crows. A series of games and puzzles laid out. Where will the first point will go to? The Hunters? Or the Crows?**

 **First game: Hide and Seek**

* * *

 **Definition of terms** : PS: these definitions are not medically accurate but it suffice my intended message

Rapid myocardial Atrophy = rapid degeneration or wasting of heart muscles (idk if this actually exists. Its from word play)

Cardiac Arrest = the sudden stop of heart beat because it is unresponsive to the brain (cardiac arrest is different from heart failure). Heart stops to beat because there is no signal from the brain to tell it to beat or its just that the heart can't receive neuro-signals.

Heart Failure = heart can't beat because it lack energy and oxygen from blood

Purpura = its looks like measles but only in an area. It looks like blood splash to your skin, it was colored red to purple. they are small, tiny dots, ball point pen sized splash of blood.

Anaphylaxis = quick, uncontrolled spasms of brochioles that results to wheezing and difficulty in breathing and can paralyze the lungs

Cutaneous = "Skin"

Subcutaneous = "Under the skin"

Vascular = term that houses venules and arterioles to veins and arteries plus blood

 _Correct me if my defimitions are really off course...Please_

* * *

 **June 17, Friday**

Conan walks together with his Ran-nee-chan on the streets of Beika. Sonoko rants on and on about a topic, he automatically tunes her noise out.

He held his chin with his thumb and forefinger. His eyes stared ahead, staring at everything and nothing at the same time causing his face to have faraway look.

The boy contemplated about his encounter with the organization a month ago. He felt Vermouth's cold eyes boring at his back that day. When he turned towards those killer's eyes, the first thing he sees were the ones responsible for his current situation (in a child's body), Gin and Vodka. He was about to bolt towards them when someone grabbed his collar by the neck and hauled him off the ground. He shot a death glare to Kogoro-oujisan and struggled to get free. He was devastated when he saw a bullet shot through his peripheral vision. He was sure someone was shot. He tried to tell them that someone died but it was futile.

It was funny though, no one screamed. When _They_ were long gone, there was a hazy area near the crime scene then vanished as if it never happened. He then finally escaped from his captor. He grasped the hands and pulled him towards the crime scene. When they arrived, nothing was there, no blood, no body, even no bullet found. Not even a miniscule scent of the metallic liquid. _Nothing_

Meanwhile, Ran smiled to Sonoko when she gets all star-eyed and getting the dreamy look.

"Ran, you have to go. Uncle invited us to a grand Gala. You could bring that brat of course."

"What about Tou-san? You said it's a week-long event" Ran reasoned.

"You said he had a case. Let him stalk that guy like a creep"

"But—"

"No buts, there is a spa and massage at the hotel, plus there are hunky guys in there"

"But, what about Makoto-kun?"

"Those hunky guys are for you. You could pick one of them and have a get-together. I'll plan it."

"S—sonoko!"

"So that you could move on from that no-good Holmes-Otaku. He did say don't wait for him. He's a bastard. He let his wife waiting for him and break your heart by saying those words. Really, the case is more important than his wife. UNBELIEVABLE!—" Sonoko continued her rant while she ignored her friend's refusal. From that statement, 'Conan' became melancholy all the sudden.

It had been a week since he made his call to Ran that he may not return. He could not bear to see his childhood friend so depress and close to crying, but he had to. He had to let Ran know… that he will not return to her side. _Not with his true body._

Haibara informed him that she could not make the antidote without the original formula. She may have derived the basic molecular structure but when tested it deteriorated his body further. Fortunately, Haibara saw through the symptoms of rapid myocardial atrophy* before resulting to cardiac arrest*. There is no permanent damage to his body, but his immune system took a deep dip however temporary.

So, he could only get his body back if and only if he took down ones responsible for his 'de-aging'. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't regret the events he experienced otherwise there is a dangerous organization killing thousands of victims and getting away from justice without his knowledge.

"Conan-kun" Ran called to his charge. 'Conan' looked up, forcing the depressing thoughts at bay.

"Hm?" he responded, getting back to his childish disposition. _A lie_

"Are you alright?"

"I—I'm fine Ran—nee-chan"

"Hey, brat!" Sonoko put her hands at either side of her hips and crouched down to reprimand the little boy "You better behave in the gala while Ran can get lucky"

Ran's cheeks became tomato red. "Sonoko! He doesn't need to know that"

"Eh? So you do like my plan?"

"…" She then became embarrassed and bit her lip. She did want to let Shinichi go, but she could not bring herself to do it, not while there is a chance that she can see him again.

"Come on, Ran, Your happiness is my priority. It is in my Best-Friend-Code that it's my job to find you a new, handsome man to sweep off floor of depression at carry you to the altar. OOH! This is my stop. Ja—nne Ran" Sonoko ran off and turned through the corner.

But before she could refute her friends words, she was gone.

"Let's go home Conan-kun"

"Hai…"

* * *

 **June 18, Saturday**

Everybody who knows Shinichi that he was not a morning person without his battery fluid called coffee. This fact did not change when he turned to a child. The downside, he was not allowed to drink coffee. Thus, when his personal alarm clock—aka Ran—woke him up in ungodly hour at 8:00 in a SATURDAY morning, his bodily functions operate by default. In other words, His morning routine then go back to sleep on the couch.

Conan bolted awake when he heard a whelp from his and Ouji-san's room.

"Outo-san, do you plan in sleeping all day? You promised we'll go out to grocery today." Ran's voice echoed through the apartment. Conan could have sworn the walls shook.

"Ugh, Ran, go away. I need my beauty…" Mori Kogoro-ouji-san's voice faded out.

 _I wonder why._ He thought sardonically

"Eh? You rather stay here and watch while breaking your promise?" Ran's sweet voice and creepy smile leak through her words. Conan doesn't need to be there to know that she was about to punch through a solid concrete.

 _WHACK_

Some moments later, a disheveled Ouji-san emerged from the room with two bumps on his head and went to the bathroom to change.

"Do you want some tamagoyaki?" Conan startled from the voice behind him and gave a shaky response.

"Hai"

"Go and change then Conan-kun" She said with a motherly voice "We're going shopping for supply for the weekdays. We're going to have breakfast down at the café just below this Detective Agency before going to the store"

"Ok" the boy muttered.

 _She's scary when angry_

He changed his shorts to pants and put on his shoes.

He and his caretakers went out of the building to the busy streets of Beika.

They entered the café and seated.

They were immediately greeted by the waitress-on-duty.

"Ohayo, Ran-chan, the usual today?"

"Hai, Arigatou. Make it three."

"How about the other two's drinks?"

He was about to blurt out beer but…"Outo-san?"

"Coffee" He spouted instead.

"How about you, bou-ya?" The waitress addressed the child.

"Cocoa" Conan answered, even though he wanted to have coffee (he's desperate to have it), though its forbidden to be drank by a child, says Ran.

Their breakfast arrived after some moments.

Conan was about to finish his drink when his curse acted up and someone began to choke.

"Oi! W—what's wrong?" A man tried do lean towards his choking friend.

"Someone call an ambulance!" A woman seated across from the victim got up from her seat and approached them. As Conan and the others ran towards the fallen man, Ran immediately called the ambulance.

It was Conan who did the first aid. He saw the reddening of skin and systemic inflammation. He laid the man on his back and raise his head. The man's wheezing.

An allergic reaction.

 _He's going into shock_

Conan eyes widened.

 _ANAPHYLAXIS_

"SOMEONE GIVE HIM ANTI-HISTAMINE! NOW!"

As if on cue, the Paramedics arrived and gave intravenous anti-histamine. The patient was about to be rushed to the ambulance but…

The Paramedic on duty only shook his head.

"I'm sorry…"

 _Another dead body. AGAIN_

Conan was distraught. Someone died right in front of him and there is nothing he could do about it to save this man's life.

The doctor gave an affectionate pat on Conan's shoulder to reassure that it was not his fault. _Though it did not ebb his pain the slightest_

The paramedic who examined the body informed Mouri about what he found on the body. The antihistamine to fight off lethal anaphylaxis, a systemic allergic reaction, did readily counteract the deathly bodily response to prevent death but it seems that the allergen, the causative agent of allergy, it too much to fight off from a simple drug.

It was Mouri Kogoro examined the body further and concluded that it was murder. Conan was beside him to inspect himself. He was impressed despite his current disposition, _Ouji-san's right._

Megure-keibu was called after the declaration of death and commanded his crew to take the body to the morgue for autopsy. He also ordered his men to examine the utensils for the cause of his allergy.

Conan looked around the café to look for clues before observing the corpse discreetly before the police could take the body. The victim was a mid-adult male. Early 30's by his approximation. He inspected the body for injury.

 _An indistinct puncture by the left palm. A localized reddening around the area on top of systemic inflammation._

All visible evidences pointed being intravenously shot with a fluid as a strong allergen. But, there are indistinct signs of being poisoned.

He used his phone to take a picture of the victim's now-visible puncture wound. He could see purpura, red small rash-like bruises covering 10cm radius from the puncture site.

 _THAT is not a normal body response to allergy_

His eyes sharpened, flicking his gaze to the victim's companion.

"Ale~le~, There's a red dot on the arm" Conan stated in his childish voice, though internally irritated.

Among the police officer in his vicinity, Tagaki-keiji was the only one who listens to Conan without hesitation. Conan doesn't know if he's going to be wary or glad. On one hand, he was glad that someone listens to a child, on the other, the police officer is already suspicious of his identity ever since from the elevator bomb incident.

 _Although of all the detective in Division One, Tagaki-keiji is the smartest among his peers, despite his submissive personality._

From his reign of thought, he immediately pictured Satou-keiji and Tagaki-keigi in front of the altar, being wed… _Tagaki the submissive…_ Conan immediately shook his head, he being distracted… It's very unlike him to be easily sidetracked, especially from a crime scene.

 _Focus_

"You're right Conan-kun" Tagaki acknowledge the genius boy.

After his examination, Tagaki-keiji drawn the chalk around the body before it was taken away in a body bag.

According to the police, they identified him as Midori Usagii. A 32-year-old secretary of a toy-selling business. He was lightweight, 45kg, 183cm tall, and he's single.

 _At least, I could rule out adultery as a motive._

He glanced around to find the victim's companions.

He finds it strange that the aforementioned companions were… _uncomfortable. But not the type where some you know just died right beside you._ He narrowed his eyes to survey them and began his routine suspect psychoanalysis.

There are four originally seated on a table that could accommodate 6 people. One became a victim of murder. Three are now standing by the counter being questioned by an officer. One male and two females:

 _If the victim were seated facing the entrance of the shop by the corner of the table away from the shop window, one male seated by his right, and across from him were two females._

Jairou Kawasaki: a 28-year-old engineer who works in a toy factory to troubleshoot errors on the mechanisms of the toy making machine. She was well built for a 149cm woman, weighing 48kg. She was seated across from the victim. Beside her is Murasaki Sakanei.

Murasaki Sakanei: She is a 25-year-old manager weighing 43kg with the height of 153cm. She was the one who manages the store that directly sells the product from the factory.

Momoire Areisu: a 29-year-old man; also showed dismay in his expression. He also works in the same toy factory, but he manages the finances and stocks of the products. He manages the Treasury of the building. His position was right beside the victim. A possible suspect, but the puncture was victim's left, not right.

All of them were fidgeting and trading each other some glances. After he inspected the suspects, he filed in the recess of his mind that all of them were wearing rings on their left middle finger, but the victim wears his on his right ring finger.

Conan snapped his attention to the Forensic report. It was found out that there was nothing suspicious on the food itself, So he waited them to finish and preceded to the autopsy report. He then subtly listened. From their tests, it was found out that there were traces of snake venom in the victim's blood. The victim is not just envenomed but also, he was allergic to aforementioned venom. This explains the body discoloration in a form of tiny dots (purpura) and immediate anaphylaxis (paralyzed lungs).

Allergy from the venom is common, although localized _._

 _Specifically, at the site of envenomation_

Anaphylaxis is a rare occurrence. The signs of Crotaline envenomation only appear in 8-12 hours of subcutaneous injection, such as being bitten by pit viper. But, it seems that the victim was deeply punctured, breeching the blood vessel, thus, the signs appeared in a matter of minutes. Conan differentiated if the victim were injected in skin-deep or vessel-deep from body discoloration. Purpura appears in minutes while contusions appear during those 8-12 hour time table.

 _Died by acute respiratory failure due to anaphylaxis._ It is a type of allergic reaction and its lethal if became spontaneous and left unmanaged immediately.

Question is; who gave the victim his lethal shot?

* * *

It took them half a day to finish the case before going to the grocery like they're planning.

Conan did his usual I-found-evidence-and-shoot-ouchan-with-sleepy-dart-then-do-detective-talk. It was found out that the victims companion were all planning for Usagii-san's untimely demise. One of the rings actually contained pit viper's venom inside a reservoir at the end of the needle. Being an engineer of a toy factory that makes not just the machinery of toy duplication but also the mechanisms of each devices designed for children's entertainment, has its own perks, one—apparently—was making a ring that could dislodge a needle delivering lethal dose of pure venom. Becoming a sly snake to evade arrest? Not when Conan's watching. As for the motive of murder, he nearly lost his faith in humanity.

Usagii-san actually kidnapped Jairou Kawasaki's 8-year-old daughter and used her as a first model and life sized doll for a toy prototype. It seems that he used a full body anesthesia and injected paralytic poison to the child's body. Eventually, the child died from multiple organ failure. To add salt to the injury, the body of the child was modified to become a mannequin and sold off to an auction. It was found out after 6 month that the noble who bought the supposed doll accidentally tipped the cabinet where the child was displayed and the fall caused the fragile unpreserved body to collapse and to ooze unsavory pungent scent and suspicious fluid from the 'doll'. The three companions found out by accident. They did not report it to the police. They first comforted their grieving friend then planned their 'boss's' murder.

This report were filed and done discreetly that only the officers involved knew about it. Conan actually sneaked in to the classified section and red it after three days of this incident. Thus only Conan, Megure-keibu, and his team knew of this tragedy, closing one cold case and two murder cases.

* * *

It was packed when they entered the grocery. They were greeted with a tandem of costumers with their own unruly children. It's not that surprising, since its market day after all where almost all prizes are lowered. They turned towards the meat section for eggs and beside it the vegetable area.

Some children are running towards the fruits section, some towards the candy section, but one family were arguing on a group of… _Mushrooms?_

 _Yeah, they're mushrooms_

 _…_

 _But Why?_

Conan being himself, gave in to his Curiosity Complex and approached the group quietly. He hid by the shelf of canned goods and peered in through the gap between canned tuna and canned sardines. It looks like the siblings were the ones arguing about what to get and what not to get.

He thought the bickering would progress to shouting contest but in his surprise, it was not loud voices and hand gestures like he expected, it was progressed to whispering and language shift instead. Judging from their face structure alone, they're European foreigners. Conan activated his glasses to enhance the sound for hearing the type of language they used. All he could hear were gibberish and words spoken between coughing and having a mouthful of food. It was like hearing all the different language at once, at the same time it wasn't.

Conan shifted his weight unconsciously moving the cans. He saw the whole family tensed and froze.

As if what they're doing were suspicious. A mountain man, a teenager boy, and a three-foot girl turned their attention to his hiding place.

 _Interesting_

The huge man said to his children to leave. An older boy was the one who carried a pack of mushrooms that were the subject for argument. The boy seems annoyed.

Conan was about to follow the family, but he heard his name being called. He ran towards the voice and presuming his child-like act to avoid suspicion. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and pursed his lips.

 _They're gone_

Conan did his nightly routine before going to his futon. He sat cross-legged and began to contemplate.

The group a while ago were suspicious indeed. Why would they whisper? They could be mindful of the people around them, but he saw that the section they're in were thin-crowded; No, they were alone. So why? Why would they react when they heard him, when they knew some were watching them? He saw their posture tensed, ready to run and hide from the eavesdropper. He was wondering why would the group doesn't want him to hear what they were saying, explaining the language shift. But most of all, the language they used. It was bizarre; it was unexplainable. He doesn't know what it is. Who are they?

Conan let out a frustrated heavy sigh and ran his hand through his cowlick hair.

"Cusso, at this point there really is nothing I could do about it without some facts"

He then catalogues them in his mind and laid down to sleep, to become one with his dream.

 _I get the feeling we will meet again in a different circumstances and coincidences. But I do not believe in coincidence._

* * *

TBC

A/N: I do not know if I'm going to consult a psychiatrist but… Yeah

…

I'm sorry that the "scene of the crime" where incomplete and abruptly ended. Frankly, I do not know how to proceed with the scene "Detective Conan" way. Forgive me?

Hope you guys enjoyed it and these types of scenes or theme that I rated this fic 'Teen', but this is not gruesome to be rated 'Mature'…

Unless you guys wanted me to…

Thank you for reading and Favorating and Following?!

THANK YOU SO MUCH

!(^O^)!

Please Review


End file.
